


Safe in Your Arms

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba is Naruto's save haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Yaoi Overlord over on FFN. The request was for fluffy sex but I’m not quite sure if I accomplished that. A side shot of Is That Dancing or is That Humping?

Kiba and Naruto watched as Shikamaru dragged Sai out of the club by his hair. Naruto frowned, leaning back against his lover. Kiba wrapped one muscled arm about the smaller man’s waist and rested his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. They weren’t the only ones who seemed surprised by the Nara’s extreme reaction. The man left coldly on the dance floor was still out cold and the people around him looked as if buckets of ice water had been dumped over their heads.

“I think we better go,” Kiba murmured, pressing small teasing kisses to the blonde’s neck. The Hokage hummed happily before nodding. The blonde stood, reaching back to grab his wallet out of his back pocket. A tanned hand stopped him and the Inuzuka pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips as he tossed a couple of bills on the table.

They exited the club, fingers laced together and pressed close in the cool night air. Naruto sighed contently from where he was pressed against Kiba’s side. Kiba smiled, thinking that he had never been any happier in his life. He had the job of dreams and a man he would never let go, a man who loved him back just a deeply as Kiba loved him.

Both men were paranoid, and both woke up from nightmares of the day of Naruto’s assassination attempt. And instead of driving them apart, the pain and the fear drew them together, made their love stronger. Kiba couldn’t count the number of nights they had held each other. They’d shared tears, had arguments, and made up just as many times. Sometimes they were the most normal couple in the village and at other times, they were the furthest thing from it.

They enjoyed the cool night at as they slowly made their way to their shared house. Kiba was pretty much Naruto’s live in bodyguard. The Inuzuka was rarely seen without the blonde at his side. In fact, most of the shinobi generally freaked out when the two were seen apart. People would worriedly ask if everything was okay. Kiba was never sure if he should be happy that they cared so much or annoyed. Naruto, on the other hand, always answered with a laugh, and reassurances.

Kiba laughed happily at a story about Kakashi and Iruka getting caught having sex in the offices as they came up on their large house. When Naruto had become Hokage, he’d received a gift from the village. Well, mostly from Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya and all of the Konoha twelve and less than from the village. The house was a large two story affair, painted a bright blue. Tsunade hadn’t let Naruto paint it orange, much to the blonde’s annoyance. The house had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a very large well-kept kitchen. Both men loved cooking and they had spent many a night cooking together.

Kiba pulled out a brass key secured on a piece of well-worn leather and unlocked the door with sure but quick movements. Naruto moved through the door way once the door was open, and Kiba followed behind. The door was shut and secured by nearly half a dozen locks. Not that they would usually keep any other shinobi out, but they gave the couple some measure of comfort. All of the windows were artfully booby trapped and the only way in without disembowelment was the front door.

Naruto yawned and stretched as he moved into the living room while Kiba toed off his shoes. The blonde scanned the room, a habit he would never lose. Kiba was doing the same thing from by the door. Eyes scanning the room and nose deftly making sure there were no strange scents in the house. Naruto moved to the living room window, staring out across the large expanse of Konoha framed by the glass. Back behind his house was a steep drop off and a signaler view of Konoha was presented to him. Kiba came up behind him, arms going loosely around the blonde’s shoulders and pulling him into his broad chest.

Naruto relaxed even move in his lover’s hold. Nothing made him feel safer than being in his home and in Kiba’s arms. Put the two together, and the blonde was as calm and relaxed as he could get. After years of being in ANBU and then becoming Hokage, Naruto hadn’t been carefree for years. But habits are hard things to break. The blonde was still out going and boisterous, but under all that cheer was caution and the will to kill if and when he had to.

Naruto hummed in contentment, eyes fluttering shut as the warmth of Kiba’s body seeped through his clothes and into his skin. Neither nin went a day without fearing the worst would happen, that out from the shadows of a building or from the very ground itself, an enemy would appear and try to kill the blonde again.

After the attempt on his life, all of Naruto’s friends had urged him to quit. They all said it was too dangerous, that the job wasn’t worth dying for. But Naruto disagreed. He loved his job, loved the people he took care of and the fact that people relied on him. There was only so much killing one person could take and Naruto had had his fill years ago. So, when everyone in the world had been screaming for him to quit, Naruto turned to the one person he loved and trusted without question, Kiba.

The Inuzuka had been weary of Naruto staying Hokage, but that was what the blonde wanted. It was what made him happy, and Naruto happy equaled a happy Kiba. So, the Inuzuka told his lover to go back to work, it was his dream after all and Kiba took up post as the Hokage’s personal guard.

Kiba nuzzled into the warmth of Naruto’s neck, lips dragging teasingly against the blonde’s skin. Naruto shivered at the sensation, hands coming up to wrap loosely around Kiba’s wrists. Naruto let his head lull back on his neck so it rested against Kiba’s shoulder. The Inuzuka pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s cheek and with a happy hum, Naruto turned to press his lips against Kiba’s. The brunette kissed him softly, hands sliding down to slid under the edge of the blonde’s tee shirt.

While tanned fingers slid along smooth skin, Kiba’s tongue slid along the fullness of Naruto’s lips. The blonde opened his mouth, his own tongue sliding wetly against Kiba’s. Fingers traced the muscles of the blonde’s chest, slowly making their way up to Naruto’s dusky nipples. 

The blonde broke the kiss with a small sigh, his hands dropping to clutch at the Inuzuka’s pants legs. Naruto’s shirt bunched up under his arms as Kiba traced circles around his nipples. Naruto’s mouth fell open in a silent cry as the brunette softly pinched at each perked nub. Kiba buried his face in the blonde's hair, breathing in Naruto's familiar scent.

"We can't do this here," Naruto murmured as Kiba teased the Uzumaki’s nipples. Kiba chuckled into the blonde's hair, pressing his lower body against the smaller man's. The Uzumaki moaned lowly at the feeling of Kiba's erection pressing against him.

"No one can see us," Kiba husked, one hand sliding down the length of Naruto's body to palm his growing erection through his pants. Naruto shuddered, moaning low in his throat as Kiba massaged him through his pants. It was true, they were up high enough that only someone watching the house closely would even see anything. And they still hadn’t turned on any of the lights. The moon lit the room enough for them to move around easily.

“Not protesting?” Kiba chuckled as deft fingers undid the blonde’s pants. Naruto gasped as a hand dipped into his boxers to slid long fingers teasingly along his erection.

“No,” Naruto replied, pushing his bottom back against Kiba’s erection. The brunette groaned, rocking against his lover as he teased the blonde’s length. Naruto turned his face against Kiba’s neck, licking and sucking at tanned skin. Kiba sucked in a sharp breath, tilting his head to give the blonde more access. Naruto used it happily. He nuzzled at Kiba’s skin, loving how the other man smelled, cinnamon and vanilla with a small hit of musk. He might not have the same honed senses as his lover, but Naruto had committed the scent to memory years ago.

“It’s been too long,” Kiba murmured as he pushed the Uzumaki’s pants and underwear off his hips. The clothing slid silently to the floor. Naruto stepped out of them, kicking them to the side with one foot and he nibbled at the skin of Kiba’s jaw.

“Work’s been busy with the chuunin exams coming up, and we have diplomats from Iwa coming in any day now.” Kiba growled and pressed his lips against Naruto’s. The blonde groaned as Kiba traced the outline of his lips before pushing his tongue inside. He traced the blonde’s gum line and then pulled back to bit Naruto’s bottom lip. Naruto winced even as his cock throbbed in the brunette’s hand.

“How about we not talk, hm?’ Kiba hummed. Naruto said nothing else about work or the busy schedule they had. Kiba stroked him slowly, paying close attention to the blonde’s tip. Naruto writhed in his arms. He was sensitive on a regular day, but it felt like ages since they had the time to do this and every touch felt amplified. Kiba bit at the pulse in his neck, teeth worrying gently at his skin. Naruto gasped, hands tugging at Kiba’s pants as he jolted in pain.

A protest died on his lips as Kiba laved at the abused flesh with his tongue. Naruto reached a hand up to thread fingers into the brunette’s hair. He tugged sharply as a reprimand but Kiba only growled at him. Naruto’s breathless laugh tapered off into a moan as Kiba sped up his stokes over the blonde’s aching cock.

Naruto’s mind was blank as his fingers scrambled to the button and fly of the Inuzuka’s pants. He managed to get the button undone, but the zipper got stuck in the fabric of Kiba’s pants. The Uzumaki jerked at the zipper in frustration. He whimpered in annoyance. Kiba chuckled in his ear, long fingered hands reaching for the zipper and ripping the offending obstruction apart.

Naruto’s pants and underwear followed Kiba’s to the floor. The Inuzuka gently pushed Naruto towards the large window until the blonde was pressed against it. Naruto shuddered at the feeling of the cool glass against his heated skin.

“Stay there,” Kiba hummed against the skin of his neck. Naruto nodded, breath ragged. Kiba nipped at tender flesh and then was gone. Naruto heard rummaging and moaned loudly. They kept a tube of lube in the bottom drawer of their side table ad by the sounds of it, Kiba had jerked the whole drawer out so the contents spilled on the floor. A triumphant noise reached the blonde’s ears and Kiba’s presences was back behind him.

The cap of the tube clattered to the floor. Naruto pressed his forehead against the cool glass as two slick fingers slowly circled his entrance. Kiba kissed at the nape of his neck and across his shoulder as he teased his lover. Naruto’s cock throbbed in need, pre-cum dribbling down his length and dripping on the floor.

“Tease,” the blonde grunted as Kiba continued to trace around his pucker. The Inuzuka chuckled as slim hips pressed back insistently against his hand. He gave the blonde what he wanted.

He sunk two fingers slowly into the blonde’s body, cock pulsing as tight heat surrounded his digits. He nuzzled into the hair at the nape of the blonde’s neck as he slowly withdrew his fingers only to thrust them back in roughly. Naruto cried out, hands clenching into fists against the cool glass of the window.

Kiba held the blonde’s hip with one hand, fingers stretching apart inside his lover. Naruto panted, the heat of his breath fogging up the glass. The Inuzuka bit at soft skin, leaving red marks across Naruto’s neck and shoulder. His fingers twisted inside the blonde, brushing against his prostate.

Naruto writhed against the window, hips pushing back in search of more. Kiba obliged him, pushing another finger in beside the first two. Muscles clinched around the intrusion before Naruto relaxed again. The blonde reached a hand back to fist in Kiba’s hair. The Inuzuka groaned as Naruto tugged at his hair. Unable to wait any longer, the brunette pulled his fingers free.

He picked up the tube of lube where it had fallen. He squeezed out a good amount, hand quickly stroking over his cock. He left his head fall against the blonde’s shoulder dark eyes watching as he lined himself up with Naruto’s entrance. He paused, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the Uzumaki’s hip. He waited until Naruto wiggled back against him with a small whine of need before he slowly eased himself forward.

He grit his teeth as he watched his erection slowly sink into the blonde’s body. Naruto cried out, whimpering as he was stretched by the Inuzuka’s thick cock. Kiba grunted in effort not to ride the Uzumaki hard and fast. Muscles clenched tight and hot around him. He wanted to take this slow but at the same time he wanted to hear the small blonde crying out his name as he pounded away inside him.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same speed, watching the blonde’s pucker stretching tight around him. He closed his eyes against the pleasure the sight induced. He lifted his head as he started thrusting in a steady rhythm. Tanned fingers dug into the blonde’s hips, as he held Naruto steady.

Golden eyes met blue in the glass and Kiba watched as Naruto’s face as he shifted slightly, the head of his cock sliding over the blonde’s prostate. Naruto threw his head back as he writhed against the Inuzuka.

Blue eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as Kiba wrapped a hand around his aching erection. The Inuzuka thrust faster, already reaching his limit as he watched his love start to come undone in the window. Naruto cried out with each thrust, cock leaking a steady stream of pre-cum. Kiba pulled the blonde’s hips back into his thrusts, slamming his cock deep inside the smaller man.

Naruto came hard, Kiba’s name on his lips as his seed splattered against the window and Kiba’s hand. Muscles pulsed and tightened around the brunette’s erection. Kiba shuddered against his lover, climaxing with a small growl. Naruto whined as the Inuzuka’s spilled hotly inside him.

The Uzumaki collapsed against the window, knees shaking in an effort to keep him up right. Kiba shifted, softening cock sliding out of the blonde’s body, some of his seed coming with it. Kiba easily lifted the blonde into his arms.

He ignored the mess they had made, moving towards their large bathroom as Naruto nuzzled against his neck and chin. Kiba hummed happily and pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde’s head. 


End file.
